


Mine to Take

by CuteCat213



Series: Taken [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Biting, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Erwin being a bastard, Levi fixing it, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slavery, Smut, poor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was going to KILL Hanji, right after he dealt with his new slave's disobedience. There were better ways to teach than pain. Let the lesson begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to Take

**Author's Note:**

> To begin with, this was a dream I had last night that my friends convinced me to write up. So... Apparently my sleeping mind is a horny bastard? This is my first (and potentially last) ever bit of... well, anything explicit (and it's kinky as hell to boot...). And also apparently even my Sub-conscience thinks Erwin is an utter bastard, so I can't really apologize for that...
> 
> Uh, any minor inaccuracies can be attributed to a twenty-year old virgin girl writing yaoi smut for the first time. Starts out Levi, switches to Eren, and rounds back to Levi near the end.
> 
> (EDIT: Link to YouTube vid inspired by\featuring the fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW3GsYnN_Iw)

 

Hanji was going to  _die_. Painfully. Right after his new acquisition.

_"Promise me you'll buy one."_

_"Hanji-"_

_"Promise me."_

_"Tch, whatever."_

The figure in his arms just continued squirming in an attempt to get free. With his hands in perfect position with carrying, he swatted the other's ass. "You're going to be a little shit, aren't you? I bought you fair and square: behave."

His new toy jerked, gave something that was probably meant to be a growl but wound up closer to a purr, and glared at him with cutting green eyes that gave no doubt he'd be getting ranted at if the other weren't gagged. He was something less than impressed. What the hell had he been thinking buying an untrained slave as a bed-warmer in the first place? Oh, right, because those eyes had caught his interest and he'd found himself bidding against his enemy\friend to have him in his bed instead of strapped to a table to be picked apart. Hanji was going to  _die_.

The wriggling was really beginning to annoy him, so he detoured to one of the rooms the auction kept for such things and dumped his newest acquisition on the floor-height mattress, looking around for something that would convince his purchase to hold the fuck still until he got back to the hideout.  _Hmm... those should do nicely._  His new -his  _only_ \- slave needed to be punished.

Levi grabbed his three choices and approached the form watching him wide-eyed from the pallet. He flipped the other male over, causing the brunet to let out a yelp muffled by the gag, fingers wiggling desperately at the small of his back where his wrists were still bound with silk cord.

He tugged the simple cotton tunic up and pulled down the drawstring pants, delivering a painful swat to his pet's ass, getting another yelp. "If you won't behave and stay still, I'll have to teach you to." The first thing he did was slip a cock ring on the other's soft member, unable to stop himself from running his teeth over the other's -apparently- sensitive side. The brunet jerked in his grip, flinching back from the touch on his dick and accidentally into the teeth pressing against him.

When he saw the soon-to-be bruise of his teeth on the sun-warmed skin as he pulled away, Levi smirked, satisfied that his once-wriggling bundle was now quiet and still... and marked. Possessiveness welled up in him.  _Mine._  He ran his hands over the quivering sides of his toy, leaving shivering flesh in his wake. He plucked up one of the myriad bottles of lube placed around the room and opened it with a 'snik' that almost echoed, the room quiet but for their breathing; the one under him harsher than himself. That's what he got for struggling when ordered to behave.

He coated one of his fingers in the slippery substance and prodded gently at the other's opening, the teen squeaking and tensing up under him. He didn't bother telling him to relax or anything else of the like: in just a few minutes, the other wasn't going to have a choice. He wriggled his finger through the ring of nervously-clamping muscles to the heat within, stroking velvet walls of the passage fluttering around him. A minute of patient waiting had the brunet's shoulders untensing just the slightest bit. He smirked, pulling out and adding another finger, repeating the procedure, calmly stroking the other's inner walls until they eased up around him. And then he curled his fingers.

* * *

Eren had thought it humiliating to be sold as a pleasure slave. Anger was good against that, because otherwise the embarrassment would have been crippling. He waited, tense and wary, for the other to do whatever it was he was planning. The ring around his member was highly worrying, but there wasn't much he could do about it. The gentility surprised him, weren't Masters supposed to just take what they wanted? That his wasn't meant there had to be some kind of plan. There _had_ to be.

It felt very weird being breached, but not really painful. Uncomfortable, certainly, but no pain... yet. It didn't really feel any less weird as the other went from one finger to two, but he was a little more used to it. Then his whole body jerked as his Master curled his fingers inside him and touched something that sent jags of white lightning dancing behind his eyelids.

Eren couldn't stop himself: he moaned and his whole body twitched violently, pressing the wandering digits more firmly against that spot.  _Oh, gods..._  He whined and pressed his forehead hard to the mattress below him, biting at the gag so hard his jaw ached. There was no way not to get aroused by sensations like those and he was sharply reminded of the unusual but not-yet uncomfortable tightness of the ring around his cock.

He barely noticed when his Master went from two fingers to three, too drunk on all the new sensations as he was played like an instrument. He had no control over the sounds leaking from behind locked teeth. Actually, he really couldn't bother to care about the gag at all at the moment, too caught up in the storm playing behind his eyes as that place inside him was touched again and again. He was beginning to understand why so many were only too happy to submit themselves to being pleasure slaves. He'd never actually believed the 'pleasure' part of that before.

He  _was_  all-too-aware when all that wonderful movement just  _stopped_ , though. He was as helpless about the questioning\protesting sound that left his throat as all the rest. His Master pulled away entirely and he whined lowly. But he froze and tensed up again as something cool, smooth, and hard was pressed against him, cutting off the already-abbreviated noise as it was pressed deeper into him. His breath got stuck somewhere between his lips and his lungs as he was stretched and stretched by the unyielding pressure. Whatever it was was easily as big as the three fingers he'd already had inside himself, and his breath only finally resumed with a hitch as it passed some point and popped fully inside his passage.

Eren quivered at the strange new feeling that only added to the rest he'd already experienced, breathing harshly. Whatever the thing was, it was some sort of ball, having no give whatsoever unlike the prodding digits earlier had. He felt stretched inside with no clue what to make of this new development. His Master's hard, heated body pressed flush against him, searing hot breath tickling his ear as the other leaned over him. "Clench down now for me."

Clench? He would have tried to make a querying sound if a painfully warm hand hadn't slipped around to stroke him at that moment, making him do exactly as he'd been told. The motion pulled another chill ball flush against his entrance. The small part of his mind not completely lost in the heat and cold and soft\hard\pleasure\discomfort\gods-yes! the rest of him was realized they must have been connected by a string of some sort, like very large beads.

Another hot gust of breath against his ear made him groan, his entire body hypersensitive. "Again." He did and another bead was pushed inside. "Again." He did. "Again."

He couldn't breathe. The room was far too hot, the glass pressed against him and inside him too cold, one of the orbs pressing directly against  _that spot_  deep within. He'd probably have screamed if he could have, he  _definitely_  would have whined if he had any breath whatsoever to do it with. All he could do was nearly choke around the cloth between his teeth as he tried to suck in air. Then the gag was gone and he gasped in great lungfuls, panting harshly because it was still too hot and he was  _still_  being pressed against and  _still_  had those fiery puffs against his ear that were causing tiny tremors to go down his spine.

"Easy."

Easy! Like he could take it 'easy' when he was overflowing with more than he'd ever felt before in his entire life- possibly combined! It was also harder to take seriously when one more bead was pressed inside him and his breath cut off entirely of its own volition.  _Too much!_  Eren nearly collapsed when his Master bit the back of his neck while simultaneously giving a tug on the end of the string of beads. When that too-warm hand wrapped around him again and stroked in time with another bite and tug, Eren shoved his face against the mattress and screamed while his body convulsed. He'd have come if he could have, but the ring around his dick wouldn't let him and he could do nothing but try and curb his voice as his body shook with what felt like electricity.

He panted as the swamping sensation eased off just a bit, his whole being from the top of his head to the soles of his feet more sensitive than ever. His chest heaved as his Master sat back -shivering at the loss of warmth- and Eren felt something else being pressed against his hole. He whined, high-pitched and desperate, "Please, no..."

His Master of course didn't listen, pushing the slickened thing into him, stretching and stretching and stretching; like the beads had, but there was no 'pop'-it's-in, it just kept going and going, pressing agonizingly pleasurably against the beads already inside and causing him to twitch again as that spot deep within was rubbed against. Evil! His new Master was completely evil!

The new thing stopped pushing into him, but there was no give and no relief, just the constant stretched-out feeling that made him wriggle desperately for something he wasn't certain of. Eren didn't know anymore if he wanted to push closer for more friction or pull away from all of the feelings assaulting him entirely. He felt himself being moved and could do nothing but stare ahead blankly- until he was hauled up-right and his pants pulled up and tied.

He blinked as his Master stood in front of him with a smirk that fully embraced the evil Eren thought him capable of. "Come on, we're leaving."

He watched his Master's mouth in confusion, unable to comprehend the words he was sure he'd heard. Leave? Now?  _Now?_  With him, like  _this_? He couldn't get his own mouth to work, to ask if he was serious -Masters were always serious- he wouldn't even still be standing if he wasn't being held up, his knees too weak to hold him.

The smirk faded away. "This is your punishment. Obey me next time." Without further warning or prompting, Eren was lifted back into his Master's arms the way he'd been originally and they left the overheated room. The cool night air playing over his burning skin did absolutely nothing to soothe him, in fact it was all Eren could do not to moan as he shoved his face into his Master's neck at more of the cursed cold\hot play.

Eren didn't notice anything about the world around them as he was carried. He didn't care about the green grass crushed underfoot as his Master took them away. He didn't care about the cool summer night around them but to stifle himself from the tormenting wind. There was not a fuck he could give for the light of the full moon above them that shone on his sunkissed skin and lit the way for them. The only thing he could find the mind to give a damn about was how every step jostled the things still inside him and made him bite his lip to keep from crying out. How every beat of his heart was answered by an agonizing pulse from his groin.

The fact Eren could barely even feel his arms anymore from the earlier struggling was completely moot. The pain he'd probably be in for when he was released was moot. The  _only_  thing that mattered right then was the painful pleasure he was swamped by and the hard body he was held against. Dear gods, he'd never disobey again, he swore. He'd listen to every order no matter how humiliating, anything to prevent feeling like this again.

He choked on the sudden rush of pleasure when he was jostled slightly, completely unaware of his surroundings as the sound of a door opened and then closed behind them. There was a voice that didn't really matter much, but he did his best to pay attention when the chest he desperately held his cheek against rumbled in reply.

"What do they want, anyway?"

"Don't know."

His Master's chest rose with a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll go see what they want. Watch this for me."

"Can I play with him while you're out?"

Eren nearly bit through his lip to keep from making a sound as he was roughly put down. "Whatever." he couldn't stop the deep moan as he was laid on another mattress, not caring how pathetic or needy it sounded. Time was losing all meaning to him, melting away in the fire that engulfed his whole body. "But Erwin..."

"Yeah?"

"He's  _mine_. Entirely. Don't forget that. Mine to take, mine to see, mine to do as I please. Mine, not yours."

"I understand."

"Good."

Eren did his level best to hold still and not squirm against the mattress. Friction was the  _last_  thing he needed with that awful ring still holding him in its clutches. Any more, any increase in sensitivity when his good-quality clothing already felt like it was rubbing him raw, and he was absolutely certain he was going to lose his mind. He was going to shatter into a million shards with no hope of ever being put back together.

When he felt a much larger body laying down next to him and callously pulling him close, he groaned helplessly, trying desperately to find the words to ask for some kind of relief. The words slipped away like water through his fingers as a hand reached out to touch him through his clothes, turning him on his side and pulling him back flush against a muscular frame.  _Oh, gods_. Something hard pressed against his ass and he gasped, the force of the movement pushing the thing in his passage against the beads that rubbed together inside him and touched places he was beyond wanting touched ever again.

The motion was repeated, the hand on his hip moving to his front to pull him back firmly, pressing against his fiercely aching length even as the plug and beads were again jostled. Eren would have screamed if a new piece off cloth hadn't been shoved between his teeth. He bit down until his jaw protested, trying to hold back the sounds. "Levi may like you loud, but I don't care for noise."

He didn't seem to care much about anything except finding his own pleasure on Eren's body. He couldn't hold back the sob as he was thrust against again.  _Too much, too much, too much._  Eren was beyond caring about the gentleness or lack thereof with which he was handled, he was completely lost to the overstimulation both in front and behind as Erwin ground against his ass. It  _hurt_. It was too much! The pleasure was beyond itself as he was moved against again and again.

A particularly hard thrust and press on his groin made Eren lose it and he convulsed as his body tried -again- to come, but was denied -again- and felt the room fade at the edges of his vision as his spine arched and Erwin made a pleased sound behind him. Eren knew nothing of the blonde's continued movements, too lost to feel the mattress under him while his lungs burned for air behind that gag in his mouth. When Erwin finally stilled and got up -Eren hoped he'd left- he worked the gag out so he could breathe, coughing roughly as he tried to suck in oxygen.

He curled up and cried, pressing his forehead to his knees to try and stifle himself since every sob only jolted his painfully sensitive body more. Eren couldn't even flinch as he was uncurled and sat up on his knees, face pressed into soft fabric. The sound of something snicked and a moment later his arms were freed, dangling at his sides like dead things from the prolonged lack of circulation.

He was leant back and his tunic was taken off before he was pressed forward again, gentle, warm hands trailing up and down his spine soothingly. "Easy."

The sound that came from him was meant as a laugh but trailed off somewhere between a cough and a sob.

He could almost hear the smirk in his Master's deep voice. "Yeah, I know."

Eren _could not_ take anymore. No matter what his Master wanted, he'd do it. He wouldn't hesitate. He'd be good and never disobey again. Hesitantly, in case it was wrong, he tilted his head up and kissed the other's throat. When it brought no immediate retribution, he did it again. And again, sucking softly on the skin there. He struggled with all his might to wrest the necessary words from the depths of his foggy mind, "Sorry.  _Please_. Please, sorry, please." his voice broke near the end.

The calming hands on him froze for a moment. "You're hurting, aren't you?"

"Please."

"Erwin wasn't part of your punishment... I don't even know your name."

He wanted him to answer a question in this state? How could he do that?! But... Eren tried, because he didn't want to disobey again. "E-Eren."

"I'm Levi. Eren... Erwin went too far. I'm sorry for that."

Eren was far too lost to care about anything other than the razor edge of painful pleasure he felt and a way to end it. "Please."

The hand was moved from his back to his chin to lift his head up, glassy green eyes staring into ones so dark they were almost black. "Say yes. Tell me you're mine." Eren opened his lips to comply and found his Master's,  _Levi_ 's tongue in his mouth. He melted against the firm body, not fighting as Levi claimed dominance and plundered his mouth. His Master pulled back and stared at him again. "Say it."

It was difficult to remember  _what_  to say after that. "Y-yours. Yes. Yours." He couldn't stop the begging whine in his throat, "Please, Levi."

The dark haired man snarled -momentarily startling Eren into believing he'd done something wrong- then tilted his head to the side by the hand still on his chin and latched onto his neck, sucking hard on the sun-kissed column of his throat. Eren pulled in a harsh breath at the new feeling, the cool-down and calming bringing him back down to that teetering place between pleasure and pain rather than the peak of agony he'd been at. Levi nipped at the skin there and Eren bucked against him, unable to stop himself.

Cool-seeming breath blew across the wet spot as his Master pulled away. "Again. Say my name."

Levi's other hand wasn't idle: it tugged at the ties of Eren's pants and had them undone expertly in a moment, reaching out to stroke him and he bucked again, burying his face against his Master's neck. "Levi!"

The black haired male's free hand threaded through his hair and pulled his head back up to kiss him again. Eren tangled his tongue with the invading one, too lost in sensation not to fight back, to reach for... something. When they disconnected that time, Levi's breathing was heavy, too. He gently pushed Eren back. "Hands and knees again."

He didn't bother questioning it, turning on the mattress and leaning over again, his arms still too weak to hold him up, so he wound up pillowing his head on them with his shoulders almost to the floor. His breath stuttered to a halt in his chest as he felt Levi grab the plug and slowly slide it from his body. There was nothing to be done over it rubbing against the beads that were pressed to his pleasure center and Eren moaned wantonly, trembling with the effort to hold still as he'd been told.

When it was gone he took a sharp breath, feeling something like relief that the painful-pleasure pressure lessened. "Please."

He couldn't help jerking when the gentlest tug was given to the end of the connected orbs. A hand was back to stroking soothingly along his spine again, accompanied by shushing sounds. "Deep breath, and hold it." He did, wincing at the careful, steady pull, unable to hold his breath as the first orb popped back out of him. "Eren?"

He took another lungful of air and nodded, shuddering as each bead was pulled from him. His breath left him in an explosive sigh as the last one was taken and Levi leaned over to kiss the small of his back. The moment of relief quickly changed to distress as he was left feeling achingly bereft:  _longingly_  empty. Gods, that was worse than having them in him. Unashamed of how it could be taken, Eren wiggled his ass. "Levi,  _please_!"

He was going insane. Completely, utterly insane. If he didn't get some  _real_  relief soon, there'd be nothing left of him. "Roll over."

Easiest order ever, he turned so he could see his Master, the black eyes watching him burning with passion as he quickly and efficiently got rid of his own clothes. Eren watched, entranced, at every inch of skin revealed. He made a sound of desperate longing when Levi discarded his pants. Eren couldn't wait any longer. "Please, please, please." the next word came out a breathy sigh as the raven haired man wasted no time seating himself between Eren's thighs. "Levi..."

There was no stretching needed; Eren had had  _quite enough_  of stretching in all forms, and he would not have been responsible for his actions if Levi had tried, Master or not. He was also plenty slick from all the lubrication used with the toys. Levi lifted him and wrapped Eren's legs around his waist, sinking home in one thrust and making them both groan loudly as Eren arched against him. Levi felt  _so good_  inside him, filling up the dreadful emptiness that had taunted him. His arms wrapped around his Master's shoulders and his nails dug in for purchase as Levi withdrew for only an instant and then returned.

There was no breath left for sounds to urge the other on; Eren could do nothing more than scratch at Levi's back every time he pulled out, and tighten his legs around Levi's waist to draw him back into him again. Levi's right hand splayed against his hip, helping to bring them together and it was all Eren could do to hold on as the black haired man drove them  _harder-faster-more_. The brunet's head threw back as Levi changed his angle and touched him  _there_  again.

Lips attached to his collarbone, hot and wet and sucking and- oh gods. He found the ability to gasp as the cool air around them bit at each new wet spot, shivering as that hot mouth moved to generate another softly throbbing mark across his chest. When Levi's lips found one of his nipples and closed over it, Eren jerked against him, driving him deeper, nails digging gouges in his back, pulling him impossibly closer. Levi smirked against him and bit down.

Eren clamped down around him,  _hard_ , and shook in his hold, keening. Levi moved harder, lifting his head and sinking his teeth into the unblemished part of Eren's neck just under his right ear before laving at the blood that welled there. "Again. Eren... say it!"

He was lost and cried out, "Levi! Yours!  _Please!_ "

His hand moved from the brunet's hip to his poor, straining erection, and finally released the ring that had held him back so long. He angled his next thrust and hit Eren's prostate again. The brunet came undone in his arms, clamping down with impossible strength, his nails biting deep in Levi's back, legs locked around his hips, then he buried his face against Levi's shoulder and bit down as hard as he could. The pain and pleasure and incredible tightness of the one below him was enough to send Levi hurtling headlong into his own orgasm as Eren spilled himself between their bodies.

Eren's eyes fluttered shut as he burrowed his teeth into the giving flesh of Levi's shoulder and he was hit with the tidal wave of completely overwhelming ecstasy and rapture with such force that, for the first time in his life, Eren fainted.

Levi panted above the brunet, trying to get his breath back as Eren went slack in his hold, wincing just slightly when the teeth were removed from the new wound they'd caused. He reached up and pulled his hand back bloody. He smirked and rolled his eyes, looking down at the still form below, lips tainted with his blood, and couldn't stop himself from kissing the liquid away. He pulled back and sighed, carefully removing himself from Eren's body, then pulled the teen closer to use as his personal furnace as the heat of their bodies tried to accommodate the coolness of the room.

Without even realizing it, he ran a hand through the brunet's hair while he slept against Levi's uninjured shoulder.

Okay, so _maybe_ , possibly, that had been amazing. And, just potentially, he was going to  _vastly_  enjoy having Eren around, even if he was a little shit. (He still had to have words, and maybe fists, with Erwin.) And it _could be_ that he was grateful he'd been dragged to that damned auction. He was _still_ going to kill Hanji, just on general principle.

But he'd leave her a very nice bouquet on her grave as a show of thanks for dragging him out that night. No one could ever call Levi ungrateful.


End file.
